


A Tale of Hobbits and Wolves - Il Filo Sottile -

by Orikunie



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Hobbit (2012) RPF, The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Furry, Lemon, M/M, Male Slash, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-11 16:19:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orikunie/pseuds/Orikunie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"[...] Ed è proprio qui nei boschi, in una sera calda d’inizio estate, quando Bilbo ebbe raggiunto i 30 anni, che la prima, entusiasmante ed insolita avventura di Bilbo Baggins ebbe inizio."<br/>Cosa accadrebbe se Bilbo Baggins, rispettabile hobbit della Contea, dovesse un giorno incontrare una creatura selvatica e feroce, con cui nulla condivide, ma che inevitabilmente cambierà il corso di entrambe le loro così diverse esistenze? (BAGGINSHIELD, AU, Nc-17)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. PROLOGO

#  A TALE OF HOBBITS AND WOLVES - IL FILO SOTTILE -

In quell’epoca, nella Terra di Mezzo regnava la serenità.

Tanto agognata, la pace finalmente si stendeva sulle terre di elfi, uomini e nani.  
E non solo.

C’era una razza in particolare, avvezza alla vita tranquilla, alle comodità del focolare, alle buone maniere e al buon cibo, che sembrava non avesse mai conosciuto né guerra né carestia, nonostante così non fosse.

A nord della Terra di Mezzo, lontano da ogni più grande e antico conflitto, nelle lande dell’Eriador, sorgeva una terra pacifica, dove l’erba era sempre verde e il raccolto sempre abbondante; i suoi abitanti erano gente piccola, semplice e modesta, che viveva dei frutti della terra. E nella stessa terra, sotto piccole colline verdeggianti dove costruivano le loro caverne, vivevano gli hobbit; ma non chiamatele caverne di fronte a loro, perché tutto meno che buchi nel terreno sembrano: comode e confortevoli, calde d’inverno e fresche d’estate, e le cui dispense traboccavano in ogni stagione di vino, carne essiccata, frutta fresca e formaggi.

La Contea. Terra madre degli hobbit, le più strane e particolari creature in cui una persona rispettabile possa imbattersi. Creature si semplici e bonarie, ma altresì schive, gelose della tranquillità, e che si tengono ben distanti da ogni tipo di avventura.

Tuttavia, è proprio qui che si ambienta una meravigliosa avventura, che voglio raccontarvi.

Proprio fra le colline verdeggianti della Contea, se ne staglia una  più grande, in una posizione rialzata e favorita rispetto alle altre: viene circondata da un meraviglioso giardinetto al cui esterno si snoda un sentierino sterrato ma ben tenuto, e l’ingresso della porta è tondo, come quello di ogni buco hobbit.

Da quella porticina verde, che per voi lettori sicuramente risulta piccina ma che per uno hobbit è tanto ampia da passarvi in piena altezza, nel susseguire degli anni è sempre rientrata ed uscita una famigliola distinta fra gli hobbit.

Perché quella era casa Baggins, dimora dei Baggins, Bungo Baggins per la precisione e per l appunto, e Belladonna Tuc, sua consorte.

E con gli anni, quel grande e rispettabile buco hobbit venne ingraziato con la presenza di un altro membro: un piccolo hobbit, che portava con sé la grande responsabilità di due ben noti cognomi nella Contea: Bilbo Baggins. Due cognomi con fama diversa, ben diciamo: perché i Baggins erano da sempre hobbit rispettabilissimi di fama e di fatto nella landa degli hobbit; ma i Tuc…diciamo che gli abitanti della Contea storcevano il naso a quel nome. Perché i Tuc erano famosi per una nota particolarmente fastidiosa fra i mezz’uomini, e cioè lo spirito dell’avventura, il coraggio, l’ardore e la determinazione.

Tutti aggettivi che ben si addicevano alla stupenda Belladonna Tuc, e che evidentemente il figlioletto Bilbo aveva ampliamente ereditato.

Già quando era un piccolo e giocoso hobbit, lo era sempre stato più degli altri: usciva di casa al mattino dopo la seconda colazione, ed esplorava con grande curiosità e avventatezza i boschi nei dintorni della Contea. Amava scorrazzare sull’erba, saltare i ruscelli, nascondersi nelle grotte lasciate dagli animali selvatici, raccogliere e collezionare pietre e conchiglie con cui adornava la propria cameretta hobbit.

Capitava spesso che si perdesse; per il paese infatti era ormai all’ordine del giorno che Bungo richiamasse a sé alcuni amici e si dirigesse nelle foreste per andare a ripescare il mascanzoncello. Non erano famose per essere lande pericolose, quelle dell’Eriador sud-occidentiale, ma si sa, un bimbo, e per di più un bimbo hobbit, non è mai al sicuro.

Ed ogni volta lo ritrovavano lungo il corso del fiume, con le mani e il viso impiastricciati di fango e le mani piene di conchiglie lucenti, o fra i cespugli a raccogliere funghi, o in qualche radura a fare ghirlande di fiori da portare alla madre.

Bilbo amava profondamente sua madre. La ricopriva di doni, bottini e tesori frutto delle sue ricerche nei boschi. E Belladonna Tuc era fiera ed orgogliosa del suo piccolo Bilbo, di vederlo crescere sano e forte, seppur con principi stravaganti che non sempre compiacevano il vicinato. La sera lo riempiva di libri e storie su creature fantastiche, alcune malvagie ed altre caritatevoli e buone, come per esempio le storia sugli elfi che Bilbo amava tanto ascoltare.

Così quando poi, il giorno dopo, tornava nella foresta, immaginava di andare alla ricerca di elfi nei boschi, e sempre nella sua gioventù aveva sperato incontrarne uno, o una qualche particolare creatura…se non che tutto quello che trovava erano uccelli, topi e pesci.

Ai bambini dei vicini non era permesso spingersi tanto lontano come a lui: sicchè quando si ritrovavano tutti insieme a giocare, Bilbo li intratteneva con le meraviglie che scopriva fra le fronde degli alberi e sui letti dei fiumi, raccontando di fate, folletti, gnomi, fuochi fatui ed elfi che abitavano le foreste. E si ritrovava sempre sommerso da grandi e spalancati occhi che lo fissava con invidia e stupore, e lo ricoprivano di domande.

Poi c’erano i figli dei Sackville-Baggins, imparentati, vicini cugini. Ma chi nella Contea non poteva vantare di avere un legame di parentela, seppur lontano, con qualsiasi abitante delle verdeggianti lande?  
Tornando ai bimbi dei Sackville-Baggins: a Bilbo non piacevano. E lui non piaceva loro. Se ne stavano sempre col naso arricciato quando raccontava, e quando finiva dicevano che i loro genitori gli avevano detto che dalla sua bocca uscivano solo frottole e grandi bugie.

Non c’era mai stato un rapporto…sereno fra le due famiglie. I Sackville erano famosi per le radici particolarmente…venatorie, sempre intenti a guadagnare e arraffare qualsiasi cosa su cui avessero un minimo diritto.

E poi, inevitabilmente, non tanto lentamente come gli elfi che abitavano i boschi, Bilbo crebbe.  
Con la maturità il suo spirito d’avventura si affievolì, e si ritirò dai boschi per poter aiutare suo padre e sua madre a casa Baggins, a badare all’orto, al giardino e alle colture.

Bilbo crebbe come un rispettabile hobbit, un giorno destinato ad ereditare la meraviglia di casa Baggins; inoltre, per gli standard hobbit, era una creatura molto bella e apprezzata dalle ragazze, che non mancavano di fargli la corte. Aveva dei gioiosi e ribelli riccioli di bronzo, che agli occhi delle vecchie comari sembravano preda del demonio, ma alle ragazze in fiore intrigavano. E gli occhi erano coronati da iridi azzurre come l’acqua dei ruscelli, ereditati dalla madre.

Bilbo non parve mai troppo intento a rispondere ai corteggiamenti: la sua mente era troppo occupata…perché non solo si dedicava con anima e cuore alla cura e al mantenimento della sua amata casa Baggins, ma quello che non sapevano, era che ancora, nelle sere d’estate, sgattaiolava fuori di casa su approvazione della madre, e si recava nei boschi a leggere, fintanto che le luci delle stelle non bastavano a rischiarare il suo cammino.

Ed è proprio qui nei boschi, in una sera calda d’inizio estate, quando Bilbo ebbe raggiunto i 30 anni, che la prima, entusiasmante ed insolita avventura di Bilbo Baggins ebbe inizio.

 

~~~

 **NOTE DELL'AUTRICE**  
Salve, grazie per aver letto questo prologo alla mia fic.   
Lasciatemi solo delineare qualche punto saliente, qualche indicazione per voi lettori, prima di continuare con la lettura di questa AU:  
\- si tratta di una SLASH, che tratta di relazioni fra uomini;  
\- parlo di Bilbo Baggins e Thorin Oakenshield  
\- è una AU, ambientata pursempre nella stessa Terra di Mezzo delineata da Tolkien, ma in un contesto differente da quello dello Hobbit a cui siamo abituati;  
\- si parla di Furry, e quindi di una creatura animale che potrebbe delineare, nel corso della storia, caratteristiche umane;  
\- ogni immagine che trovate all'interno dei capitoli sono fatti da me

Detto questo, siete stati ampliamente avvisati in merito al contenuto della fic :) A voi la libertà di continuare nella lettura :)


	2. FIRST ENCOUNTER

#  CAPITOLO PRIMO: FIRST ENCOUNTER

  


  
Era una bella mattinata estiva; quelle belle mattine d’estate in cui ogni bella avventura inizia.

Un bel Sole caldo baciava l’erba bagnata delle collinette, da quella che si riposava all’ombra dei grandi alberi carichi di frutta a quella che iniziava ad asciugarsi ai margini dei sentieri.  
Si prospettava una giornata serena, e una brezza fresca reduce del temporale che aveva scosso i cieli la notte accarezzava gli stipiti delle porte; come un invito, per le creature che vi abitavano, ad uscire e giocare con lei.

E i piccoli, giovani hobbit, non mancarono di rispondere al richiamo: l’uno dopo l’altro, come piccole volpi che escono dalla tana sotto lo sguardo amorevole della madre, correvano lungo i sentieri per ritrovarsi a piccoli gruppi e rotolarsi nell’erba bagnata e fresca.

La Contea iniziava lenta a svegliarsi e brulicare di vita. Il mercato contadino del Mersday (Giovedì nel calendario della Contea) iniziava ad animarsi di suoni famigliari: dal cigolio delle ruote dei carri, allo starnazzare di oche, fino al battere incessante del ferro su ferro del fabbro. E i bambini gridavano e ridevano gioiosi mentre si facevano rimproverare dagli adulti, per aver tagliato la strada agli anziani o rischiato di far cadere i pesanti carichi dai carretti.

Tutte le verdi e tonde porte incorniciate di muschio lentamente si aprivano, cigolando, e gli hobbit tutti festeggiavano l’arrivo del nuovo giorno e la dipartita del temporale.

Anche a casa Baggins ci si apprestava a dare il buongiorno alla Contea.  
La grande porta si aprì verso l’interno, e da essa, in primis, spuntarono qualche riccio ribelle e di bronzo, che ai raggi di Sole si accendevano di fiamme danzanti. Poi spuntarono due occhi giovani e freschi, di un azzurro intenso e puntellato di verde.

E finalmente, eccolo. Bilbo Baggins, figlio di Belladonna Tuc e di Bungo Baggins.  
Un giovane, modesto hobbit, dedito al rispetto della famiglia e alla cura di casa Baggins.

Bilbo respirò a pieni polmoni l’aria fresca e frizzante del mattino: dondolò allegramente sui grandi piedi pelosi, giocherellando distrattamente con le bretelle e salutando di tanto in tanto gli anziani che passavano sul sentiero al di sotto della sua collina, per raggiungere il mercato.

“Bilbo!”

Dalla porta, ecco spuntare un'altra hobbit: Belladonna Tuc, la bellissima Belladonna Tuc, che si asciugava le mani sporche di acqua e farina in un grazioso grembiule azzurro; aveva boccoli biondi e lucenti che scappavano da una morsa sul capo, e le davano un’aria estremamente buona e affabile.  
Eppure negli occhi aveva qualcosa: qualcosa di…Tuc. Estremamente Tuc. Non c’è altro da dire, per descrivere lo sguardo furbo e vivace di quella donna.

Bilbo si voltò ad osservare la madre con un sorriso, e si concesse di socchiudere appena gli occhi e sporgersi dalle sue spalle verso la casa per annusare l’aria che sapeva di dolce, di confettura, di latte e uova.

“…torta di mele?”

Domandò Bilbo, alzando un cipiglio speranzoso e interrogativo verso la donna, che alzò un lato delle labbra ironicamente mentre dondolava i boccoli sul capo.

“Torta e basta, se non vai al mercato a prendere le mele…!”

Bilbo sorrise, attese che la madre gli mettesse fra le mani un bigliettino con la lista della spesa, quindi ciondolando oziosamente imboccò il viottolo, dopo essersi chiuso il cancelletto alle spalle.

Raccolse qualche spiga lungo la strada da mettere fra i denti, a lasciargli quell’amarognolo poco piacevole in bocca che però serviva a dargli un’aria più spensierata e rilassata, calciando di tanto in tanto qualche sasso che si trovava malcapitato sul suo cammino.

Gli hobbit erano avvezzi sia al baratto che al pagamento in monete, al mercato: per lo più andava il baratto però, chi aveva l’orto scambiava con chi allevava bestie, e viceversa.  
I Baggins di solito barattavano con i frutti delle loro piante di pesche o con le verdure dell’orto, ma molto spesso pagavano anche in monete, essendo una famiglia abbastanza agiata.

Non aveva grandi spese da fare, comunque.

Tornò dal mercato con un paio di conigli per lo stufato, qualche mela rossa e una stecca di liquirizia che prendeva di nascosto dalla madre. La masticava la sera, quando usciva a passeggiare per i boschi prima di rientrare per la notte.

E per quella sera, il tempo pareva promettere bene, e Bilbo non vedeva l’ora di uscire, mentre porgeva la spesa al sorriso caldo e amorevole della madre.

~~~

La sera arrivò lesta e carica di profumi: la giornata del mercato lasciava sempre un’aura sulla Contea che sapeva di famiglia.

Passando sotto le finestre delle case l’aria si riempiva di deliziosi aromi: nella mente si delineavano i piatti più succulenti, dagli stufati di carne con contorno di patate, agli arrosti al rosmarino, fino al profumo dolce ed invitante di biscotti e torte fatte in casa.

I bambini erano ormai rientrati tutti, perché il Sole iniziava a calare, e seppur ci fosse ancora luce i piccoli hobbit sapevano bene che non era prudente per loro fermarsi a giocare troppo a lungo al calare della sera.

Le donne si fermavano per qualche istante a chiacchierare con le vicine, chiedendo quale fosse la portata principale della cena per le rispettive famiglie, e gli uomini si salutavano congratulandosi a vicenda degli affari conclusi.

Ed era proprio quando il paese si preparava a rinchiudersi in sé stesso, quando le famiglie erano pronte a riunirsi per la cena prima di dare il bacio della buonanotte e rimboccare le coperte ai piccoli, che Bilbo amava fuggire da casa Baggins.  
Solitamente i Baggins cenavano presto la sera, perché così Belladonna poteva poi occuparsi con calma del resettare la cucina prima di andare a dormire, e Bungo a sua volta andava ad annaffiare orto e giardino solo quando il Sole era completamente calato, evitando di bruciare le foglie e i fiori.

E Bilbo invece ne approfittava per sgattaiolare fuori casa; non era necessario riferire alla madre dove andasse, perché lo sapeva bene; e neppure al padre…perché si sarebbe beccato un rimprovero in tal caso. Bilbo era sempre attento a ritornare quando era sicuro che Bungo era ormai a letto, troppo assonnato per ministrare prediche.  
Corse giù per il sentiero stretto, scavalcando con un balzo la porticina chiusa, quindi si incamminò tranquillo per i campi, evitando di correre a capicollo e dare troppo nell’occhio.

Estrasse la radice di liquirizia dalla tasca, infilandola in bocca e succhiandola distrattamente mentre al suo sguardo si delineavano i primi olmi del bosco della Contea.

Non che fosse un gran bosco, intendiamoci. Molti, sentendo nominare la parola ‘bosco’ potrebbero pensare a una distesa fitta di alberi. Diciamo che per un piccolo hobbit basta molto meno per poter chiamare una trentina di alberi un bosco.  
Quella era solo una piccola macchia boscosa, uno strascico della più grande foresta ai confini delle terre di Buck; una miniatura, a volerla dir tutta, poiché al suo interno la fauna e la flora erano molto simili alla sorella maggiore, e un ruscello univa quel boschetto a quello della terra di Buck.  
Bilbo non si era mai spinto fin là, ma era sicuro che un giorno lo avrebbe fatto. 

Si addentrò nella boscaglia, accompagnato dal cinguettio insistente dei passeri e dal ronzio di qualche ape ritardataria che doveva ancora fare ritorno al proprio nido.  
Si tolse con un rumore bagnato la liquerizia di bocca, passandosi la lingua fra i denti per togliere un fastidioso pezzo di radice che vi era incastrato, quindi scese con un balzo una montagnetta erbosa.

L’erba era ancora calda, ed era un piacere per Bilbo camminarvi. Lasciava una carezza morbida sui piedi che rilassava le membra.  
Finalmente, alle sue orecchie iniziò a delinearsi il suono del ruscello; Bilbo aguzzò gli occhi fra le fronde, con un sorriso che già si dipingeva sul suo volto all’idea di ritrovare la pace della radura, che nella sua mente si presentava già con le lunghe ombre della sera a tingere il manto erboso…

Eppure, quando scostò gli ultimi fastidiosi rami che lo dividevano dallo spiazzo erboso…qualcosa attirò la sua attenzione.

Fece un passo indietro, cauto, e le sue spalle si strinsero di colpo alla fastidiosa sensazione che gli inumidiva il piede.

Appiccicoso, coagulato…una pozza di sangue scuro. E ci aveva appena pestato dentro.

Inorridito, Bilbo rimase con il piede alzato, mentre lo sguardo si perdeva nel colore così contrastante con il verde smeraldo dell’erba; e  ben presto, i suoi occhi vennero catturati da altre macchie…altre stille di sangue che si addentravano nella radura.  
L’erba era stata calpestata in più punti, segno che qualcuno era passato di lì non da molto tempo.

L’hobbit deglutì a stento, e la bocca gli si fece secca mentre la liquirizia cadeva dalle dita tremanti.

Erano anni che percorreva quei boschi, erano anni che quella radura lo accoglieva, e da piccolo era stato più volte il suo rifugio sicuro…ma ora, d’improvviso, tutto aveva preso una piega terribilmente inquietante.

La brezza serale faceva muovere sinistramente i rami, e Bilbo trattenne il fiato.

Seguì quella scia di sangue…una…due…tre pozze…e poi un rantolo.

Bilbo si aggrappò ai rami degli alberi che lo circondavano, stringendo spasmodicamente le dita alla corteccia nel tentativo di sopprimere qualsiasi suono. Respirava piano, e ora il suo stesso alito sembrava tremare e produrre un suono assordante, unito a quello del proprio cuore che cavalcava rumoroso nel suo petto, rimbalzandogli prepotente nelle orecchie.

Qualcosa gli diceva di voltarsi e scappare via, e di non tornare mai più in quel luogo.

Ma dall’altra parte…il suo spirito Tuc lo pizzicava fastidiosamente allo stomaco, e si maledisse più volte, quando iniziò a muovere i primi passi verso il ruscello.  
Tremante di paura, il respiro corto e pesante come se avesse corso miglia e miglia, abbandonò le ultime fronde di alberi che avevano fatto da supporto e da equilibrio in quel momento, lasciandolo solo.

Un singhiozzo terrorizzato sfuggì alle sue labbra, quando finalmente la scia di dolore si estinse, per lasciare agio al suo proprietario.  
E Bilbo temette seriamente di svenire. O di urlare.

Accanto al ruscello scrosciante, fra rocce e erba sgualcita, stava una bestia _enorme_.

Era scura, del colore della notte, con un folto e ispido pelo che la ricopriva. Da quel poco che Bilbo riuscì a comprendere, era stesa al suolo, e il suo ventre si alzava e si abbassava in orrendi rantoli di dolore, e di tanto in tanto guaiva atrocemente.  
Era mostruosa. Bilbo era sicuro di non aver mai visto in vita sua una bestia tanto imponente e tanto ripugnante al contempo. Non che avesse avuto il tempo materiale di scrutarla a fondo, ma il suo cuore gli diceva solo che era raccapricciante e orrida, e che doveva mantenere le distanze.

Riusciva a malapena a respirare, lo hobbit, preda del terrore.

Nelle sue storie aveva letto molte volte di creature abnormi e malformi, dalla rara e atroce crudeltà. Soprattutto nelle leggende che raccontavano gli altri bimbi, sentiti dai genitori, per istigarli a non inoltrarsi nei boschi.  
Bilbo non ci aveva mai creduto, aveva sempre preferito pensare che i boschi della Contea fossero abitati da folletti, gnomi e creaturine per lo più dall’animo gentile, forse un poco dispettosi…ma non bestie simili.

Osservandola meglio, Bilbo tentò di delineare le forme di quella bestia: i suoi piedi si mossero in avanti da soli, nonostante la sua mente gli suggerisse di arretrare, e circumnavigò appena l’enorme creatura, mantenendosi comunque a debita distanza.  
Ora che metteva a fuoco, era una specie di canide. Un lupo, con le scapole sulla schiena particolarmente alte e muscolose, ricoperte da una folta peluria irta e più lunga rispetto al resto del suo corpo, a creare una grossa gobba.  
Le zampe erano grandi e ben piantate, nonostante le gambe fossero sottili e decisamente create per la corsa; il pelo sulla schiena creava come una cresta, che andava ad assottigliarsi vicino alla grande coda. 

Tutto fece pensare a Bilbo ai mannari, che sua madre gli raccontava fossero bestie dai sembianti di enormi e ripugnanti cani in combutta con gli orchi; eppure fu altro a fargli cambiare idea.

Si azzardò ad avvicinarsi maggiormente al fiume, dove stava reclinato il capo della creatura.

La sua bocca si spalancò appena sorpresa per quello che vide: dove era convinto dovesse regnare una enorme e orripilante testa di mannaro, in realtà stava elegantemente ancorato il capo di un lupo. Con un grosso e muscoloso collo, fornito di una corona di lunghi peli striato di bianco che quasi creavano una maestosa criniera.  
Il naso nero e lucido si muoveva faticosamente a ritmo con ogni respiro affannoso della bestia, e Bilbo rimase sconvolto nell’ammirare quanto ora quella creatura pareva tutto fuorché orripilante e atroce, di come il suo respiro che gli alzava e abbassava il ventre ora pareva solenne e coraggioso, combattendo contro la morte.

Bilbo recuperò un filo di lucidità, e si strinse nelle spalle e i pugni, mentre scuoteva le spalle per togliere di dosso l’ansia accumulata. Tirò su forte con il naso, e si grattò pensieroso la testa, mentre si azzardava a ispezionare il corpo orrendamente mutilato del mezzo lupo, mantenendosi comunque a distanza.

Aveva ferite ogni dove: una zampa era chiaramente fratturata o rotta, forse infilata in una tagliola da cacciatore da cui si era fortuitamente liberato, graffiando il resto della gamba; dalla coscia posteriore visibile scorreva un rivolo di sangue che scendeva fino a macchiare l’erba, forse proveniente da una ferita sotto il folto pelo scuro. Probabilmente aveva altre ferite nel lato nascosto del ventre, a giudicare dalla quantità di sangue sparso nella radura.

Doveva essere giunto lì dopo essere fuggito da qualcuno, si era fermato ad abbeverarsi ed era poi stramazzato esausto al suolo.  
Quella bestia si stagliava terribilmente rispetto alla calma e alla delicatezza del paesaggio dove si adagiava il suo corpo martoriato.

Eppure Bilbo doveva ammetterlo: insieme al terrore, dentro di sé si sentì preda di un forte senso di pietà per quella bestia che pareva stesse chiaramente spirando gli ultimi aliti di vita.

Piegò appena il capo di lato, sentendosi impotente di fronte a tanta sofferenza, socchiudendo gli occhi…ma ecco che un rumore, un ringhio basso e feroce insieme al suono di una zampa che grattava disperatamente il terreno lo riportarono alla realtà.

Come sgranò gli occhi, vide che la bestia aveva aperto gli occhi, e lo osservava ringhiando minacciosamente.  
Le fauci si mostravano ostili, mettendo in mostra enormi denti acuminati e rivolti verso l’interno; Bilbo deglutì sonoramente, terrorizzato, quando quegli occhi parvero sondargli l’anima. Quegli occhi avevano una fierezza e un’ostinazione unica, quelli di una bestia pronta a difendere l’ultimo brandello di carne che gli rimaneva da proteggere.

Vi brillava una luce sinistramente…umana. Lucida. E lì Bilbo si accorse che il colore delle iridi non era giallo o castano come quello dei mannari o dei canidi in generale…ma era azzurro. Non un azzurro come i suoi, un azzurro più intenso, tendente al blu oceano, così profondi che Bilbo si sentì annegare.

La belva graffiava con le unghie e con l’enorme zampa anteriore il terreno, quasi volesse alzarsi ma non ne fosse proprio in grado. E di tanto in tanto il movimento lo faceva guaire di dolore.  
Ansimava pesantemente, ora più velocemente per l’agitazione di una presenza estranea, e Bilbo rabbrividì di nuovo alla vista di quella mandibola così muscolosa e fornita di denti.

Se avesse potuto, lo avrebbe fatto a pezzi, Bilbo ne era sicuro.

Preda del terrore, Bilbo si fece indietro di qualche passo…fintanto che, dalla gola della bestia, non provenne un ringhio tanto minaccioso che non riuscì più a trattenersi, e si voltò nel panico, correndo via, ripercorrendo la strada da cui era giunto.

~~~

  
Una volta tornato a casa, Bilbo non fece altro che cambiarsi, lavarsi e infilarsi sotto le coperte.

Non salutò la madre quando passò per la cucina, e si nascose in camera, tremante di paura.

La sua mente continuava a ripetergli che doveva essere stata un’allucinazione, che il Sole doveva avergli fatto male alla testa e quello era solo frutto della sua immaginazione.

E mentre si rigirava fra le lenzuola, preda dei pensieri che gli frullavano fra i ricci di bronzo, nella sua mente si delineavano gli occhi blu della bestia, che lo guardavano fieri, ma ricolmi di sofferenza.

Quella di Bilbo fu una notte piena di incubi, dove le immagini e i suoni orribili di una creatura morente si rincorrevano senza sosta.

~~~

  
Ai primi raggi di luce Bilbo era già sveglio.

Da ore prima dell’alba aveva gli occhi sgranati, piantati al soffitto.

E nella sua testa riccioluta si stavano susseguendo ragionamenti e piani. Ipotesi e dubbi. E mentre pensava, torturava con le dita le lenzuola.  
Il suo animo veniva sondato da quegli occhi ogni volta che chiudeva i propri: se li trovava lì di fronte, lo osservavano. E Bilbo si sentiva quasi…giudicato da quegli occhi.

In fondo, per tanto feroce fosse la natura di quella belva, non avrebbe potuto che ringhiare o guaire, o minacciarlo. Non era in grado di reggersi minimamente in piedi.

Basta. Non poteva aspettare un istante di più.

Deciso, si alzò dal letto, e si sfilò la tunica da notte; balzò nei calzoni, si infilò la camicia da lavoro, sporca e logora, e si tirò su le bretelle.  
Cautamente uscì dalla propria stanza, assicurandosi che ancora tutti dormissero; ma non dovette nemmeno andare in camera dei genitori per esserne certo, stando al russare profondo del padre.

Si avviò verso la cucina, e lasciò un biglietto sul tavolo scusandosi dell’assenza per la prima colazione, scrivendo che avrebbe spiegato tutto più tardi e di non preoccuparsi.  
Prese lo zaino da passeggio di suo padre e vi mise dentro una borraccia vuota che avrebbe poi riempito al ruscello, e chiuse qualche biscotto in un fagotto per poi mettere anche quelli nello zaino.

Si infilò il sacco in spalla e stava per uscire dalla cucina, quando qualcosa attirò la sua attenzione.

Sul lavandino pendevano i due conigli che aveva comprato il giorno precedente al mercato.  
L’idea di prenderne uno con sé gli stuzzicò la mente, ma non sarebbe poi stato in grado di spiegarne la sparizione alla madre. Un’idea gli balenò alla mente.

Facendo attenzione a non far scricchiolare la porta d’ingresso, uscì di casa e scese giù per il sentiero, con il bastone da passeggio e lo zaino di suo padre. Aggirò la collinetta di casa Baggins, e fece una ventina di metri, fino ad arrivare alla casa dei Sackville-Baggins.

Non poteva crederci. Doveva essere impazzito per fare una cosa del genere.

Ma in fondo qualcosa metteva pace ai suoi risentimenti; i Sackville si erano più volte intrufolati a tradimento in casa Baggins, e anche se non ne avevano le prove sua madre Belladonna era –sicura- che gli avessero portato via dell’argenteria. Per cui Bilbo si disse che stava semplicemente riprendendo ciò che era suo. Diciamo che stava…pulendo la coscienza dei Sackville senza che lo sapessero. Si, esatto, così suonava meglio.

Nel cortile, i Sackville avevano una decina di conigli grassi che erano pronti per essere venduti al mercato in qualche settimana.

Bilbo posò a terra bastone e zaino per non essere intralciato nei movimenti, e silenziosamente, angosciato all’idea di essere scoperto, sfruttando le primi luci dell’alba, scavalcò la recinzione della casa dei Sackville intrufolandosi in giardino.  
Strano…non vedeva nessuno dei suoi grassi conigli. Strano si, perché erano famosi, i Sackville-Baggins, per avere i conigli più grossi di tutta la Contea.

Bilbo si grattò la testa, guardandosi intorno confuso.

“Maledizione…dovrebbero essere qui…” Farfugliò a bassa voce…e quando si abbassò, sotto un cespuglio vide spuntare un codino a batuffolo grigio che vibrava appena. Un sorrisetto furbo si dipinse sulle labbra dello hobbit. “Sei mio…!”

Se i Sackville-Baggins fossero stati svegli, dalla finestra della taverna avrebbero visto un giovane e disperato hobbit gettarsi di qua e di là per il loro giardino, saltando e incespicando poco rispettabilmente in ogni radice e pietra.  
Per non parlare delle galline che razzolavano lì in giro, che incappando nei grossi piedi di Bilbo iniziarono a schiamazzare agitate e agitare le ali perdendo piume ovunque, sotto le maledizioni dello hobbit.

Alla fine Bilbo riuscì ad acchiappare il coniglio, e prima di essere visto saltò la recinzione, tenendolo ben stretto per le zampe posteriori, poiché si agitava troppo.

Una volta fuori si infilò in spalla lo zaino e riafferrò il bastone, e corse giù per i campi tenendo la povera bestiola che si dimenava ben salda in mano, mentre i primi sbuffi di fumo si alzavano dai comignoli delle case hobbit.

~~~

  
I piedi di Bilbo calpestarono l’erba umida di rugiada del boschetto, col cuore che galoppava, il coraggio che veniva meno e un coniglio che si scuoteva freneticamente in mano.

Deglutì più volte, mentre raccoglieva ogni briciolo di avventatezza che gli era rimasta e si inoltrava più a fondo nel bosco. Improvvisamente tutti i suoi buoni propositi vennero a mancare, e non fosse che aveva in mano un coniglio che non sapeva bene come riportare ai Sackville e spiegargli che era stato lui a rubarlo, sarebbe già tornato indietro a gambe levate.

In fondo, pensava, quella creatura poteva anche essere morta. Anzi, con ogni probabilità lo era, stando a quanto fosse malconcia la sera prima. Si diceva questo mentre avanzava, sperando di convincersi ad arrivare fino in fondo.

Con la manica della camicia si asciugò il sudore che scendeva da sotto i ricci bronzei, ribelli più che mai per la notte insonne e agitata. Sembrava un coniglio tanto disperato come la bestiola che reggeva stretto fra le dita.

Gli occhi azzurri erano sgranati e puntati attentamente nella boscaglia, e le orecchie attente a carpire ogni movimento.  
L’atmosfera mattutina donava un’irreale silenzio e calma alla foresta, dove si udiva di tanto in tanto solo il canto del cuculo e di qualche merlo.  
Poi finalmente lo scrosciare del ruscello, e con qualche passo Bilbo fu nella radura. 

Il suo cuore fece una capriola, quando vide l’inquietante sagoma nera della creatura mollemente adagiata al suolo.

Bilbo si costrinse a fare delle inspirazioni profonde, seguite da espirazioni forzate; gliel’aveva insegnato la vicina di casa, per calmare l’ansia. Cioè, non che glielo avesse insegnato. Glielo aveva visto fare così tante volte, poiché soffriva di attacchi di panico la poveretta, che ormai lo aveva imparato.

Si diede un attimo di calma, scuotendo appena con un ringhio il coniglio che si dimenava per tentare di quietarlo, e si concesse di osservare meglio la figura esangue e scura.  
Lo sgomento di Bilbo quando i suoi pensieri parvero realizzarsi fu…sconvolgente; la creatura pareva priva di ogni briciolo di vita. Dalla sua posizione, non vide il suo ventre muoversi, e non udì i rantoli e i guaiti della sera prima.

La bestia giaceva lì, spenta e apparentemente spirata.

Un sospiro affranto, e Bilbo lasciò cadere le spalle, un’espressione avvilita in volto. Ad essere sinceri ci aveva sperato…ma ora si sentiva tremendamente in colpa.  
Al pensiero delle sofferenze inutili che aveva sopportato, del supplizio a cui aveva dato voce orribilmente.  
E al pensiero che era spirata sola, probabilmente lontano da casa, preda del tormento della carne. 

Bilbo scosse il capo e lasciò ciondolare il coniglio accanto al corpo, che si stava stancando di dimenarsi; il braccio iniziava a dolere…e il fastidio gli ricordava con angoscia che avrebbe dovuto riportare il coniglio indietro. D’altro canto era uno hobbit rispettabile.

Si avvicinò alla creatura senza timore, affiancandosi al corso del fiume per osservare il grosso capo della bestia nell’espressione della morte, fermandosi a pochi passi da essa.

Come si fermò per donargli uno sguardo pietoso…si ghiacciò, e mosse un passo velocemente indietro.

Da lontano non aveva notato che il suo ventre si muoveva, seppur molto pacato e tranquillo rispetto al rantolo faticoso e affannoso della sera prima.  
Pareva molto il respiro tranquillo del sonno, seppur molto debole.  
Il suo fiato era pesante, e usciva in lunghi sbuffi dalle narici umide.  
Probabilmente aveva recuperato liquidi persi con il sanguinamento bevendo dal ruscello, e aveva superato la notte; poi, esausto per il dolore, era crollato nel sonno. 

Un bagliore di speranza si riaccese negli occhi di Bilbo, e nonostante avesse ripreso a tremare involontariamente, si sentì di nuovo allegro e impavido. Il suo corpo lo tradiva, ovviamente.

Si guardò velocemente intorno, alla ricerca di qualsiasi cosa da fare…improvvisamente aveva perso la ragione, e si sentiva come un bambino alla più grande scoperta di sempre.

Tuttavia, le macchie di sangue rappreso che si spargevano nella radura lo riportarono crudelmente alla realtà; di nuovo tornò a guardare il muso del bestione, che ora dormiva placidamente. Nonostante fosse ricoperto di ispido pelo di un nero cupo come la notte senza stelle, e il suo ventre e il suo corpo fossero puntellati di sangue coagulato e ancor più nero, appariva improvvisamente null’altro che una creatura della Terra di Mezzo, come lui. Differente, intendiamoci. Più…feroce, e…grossa. Ma pur sempre una creatura era.

Si morse le labbra…e il dimenare del coniglio, gli ricordò che cosa era venuto lì a fare.

Sondò il letto del ruscello cercando una pietra, infilando le mani nell’acqua fresca e gorgogliante; di tanto in tanto lanciava un’occhiata al mezzo lupo, per assicurarsi che fosse ancora al suo posto. Per quanto malconcio fosse, non gli ispirava di certo sicurezza la sua compagnia.

Finalmente trovò una pietra delle dimensioni giuste da essere impugnata saldamente in mano; la asciugò appena nei calzoni per poterla afferrare con fermezza, quindi bloccò a terra la povera bestiola e brandì in aria la pietra…un’espressione rammaricata in viso.

“Mi spiace…”

Furono proprio quelle parole che risvegliarono il lupo; la belva aprì a fatica gli occhi cerulei, il fiato che si spezzava appena nel tentativo di odorare l’aria…quindi si sgranarono d’improvviso quando videro, a pochi passi, la figura china dello hobbit.

D’istinto, la bestia ringhiò minacciosa e feroce…e Bilbo quasi non cadde nel ruscello; terrorizzato, il cuore in gola che lo soffocava quasi, riuscì ad afferrare d’istinto per la collottola il coniglio e non farselo scappare, mentre si trascinava indietro sull’erba e si alzava in piedi ansante, gli occhi sgranati e la pietra alta nella direzione del lupo per difendersi.

Lo hobbit deglutì quando rivide quelle iridi blu mare piantarsi aggressive nei suoi occhi, e i muscoli forti delle zampe della bestia guizzare nel tentativo di tirarlo in piedi. Questo ovviamente non avvenne mai,  anzi, strappò guaiti di dolore dalla gola del mezzo lupo, che comunque si ostinava a ringhiare e abbaiare verso Bilbo.

Quando comprese, in un attimo di lucidità, che era al sicuro, Bilbo abbassò la pietra, lasciandola andare a terra con un tonfo sordo; un atteggiamento di sfida non avrebbe fatto altro che irritare maggiormente la creatura, che aveva evidentemente poche forze anche solo per tentare di inscenare un atteggiamento di minaccia.

Quando il lupo vide la pietra cadere, le forze parvero abbandonarlo; rimase ansante, gli occhi socchiusi a fissare Bilbo, le zampe immobili prive di volontà. Lo sguardo pareva essersi fatto vacuo e debole, quasi rassegnato.

Fu allora che Bilbo, richiamato dal movimento nell’altra mano, ebbe un’idea.

Il basso ringhio che proveniva dalla gola della bestia si chetò del tutto e i suoi occhi si spalancarono interessati, quando Bilbo alzò in sua direzione il coniglio che si dimenava.

“Esatto…ho qualcosa che ti interessa. Per cui…facciamo un patto…”

In quel momento, Bilbo si abbassò a terra, e riafferrò la pietra; il pelo del lupo, al gesto, tornò a farsi irsuto e ispido, temendo un aggressione…invece lo hobbit, con un colpo deciso e netto, scagliò la pietra sulla povera bestiola, che fra gli ultimi spasmi muscolari spirò di colpo.

“…pazienta…ancora un attimo.”

Bilbo non degnò più di uno sguardo la bestia; rassicurato dal silenzio attento del lupo, iniziò a spellare il coniglio servendosi di un coltellino che aveva nello zaino. Era sicuro che la bestia non sarebbe riuscita a pulirlo da solo…e comunque, tolta la pelle avrebbe potuto ingoiarlo senza nemmeno stare troppo a masticarlo, a giudicare dalla dimensione delle sue fauci.

Come rialzò gli occhi, li incrociò con quelli del mezzo lupo. Era silenzioso, lo scrutava con dubbio; Bilbo era sicuro che lo stesse valutando, ma che fosse anche troppo affamato per pensare alle conseguenze del suo abbassare la guardia con un estraneo.

Senza pensarci due volte, mormorando un basso ‘Tieni’, lanciò la carcasse ancora calda del coniglio davanti alle fauci della bestia, arretrando nel mentre di qualche passo.

Il lupo osservò il brandello di carne tracciare un arco a mezz’aria e finire accanto al proprio capo; in un istante, Bilbo si ritrovò a tremare quando, lentamente e affaticato ma disperatamente affamato, la belva spalancò le fauci e mise in mostra una fila di denti letali che affondarono impietosi nella carne del coniglio.

Il rumore di ossa rotte lasciò Bilbo a deglutire atterrito, per la semplicità con cui quelle mandibole stavano dilaniando la povera bestiola. Se avesse avuto la possibilità di affondare i denti nella propria carne, gli avrebbe staccato senza problemi un braccio.  
Nulla venne risparmiato, e Bilbo pensò che avrebbe anche potuto non spellarlo. Lo osservò leccarsi il muso sporco di sangue con soddisfazione, seppur quello era stato un ben magro pasto rispetto alla mole del suo stomaco.

Si alzò ed estrasse dallo zaino la borraccia; si chinò al ruscello e la riempi, per poi richiuderla e sedersi nell’erba, a debita distanza dalla bestia.  
Si sentiva osservato. Cauta, la creatura lo studiava attentamente. Osservava ogni sua mossa, guardava come le sue mani sparivano nello zaino per riapparire con oggetti, o viceversa.

Bilbo prese il sacchetto dei biscotti e lo aprì, inalando il profumo. Era ormai sicuro che non correva alcun rischio, il mezzo lupo di fronte a lui non era in grado di alzarsi, e anche se lo avesse fatto era ad una distanza tale per cui sarebbe riuscito a scappare in ogni momento.

I raggi di Sole iniziavano ad intiepidire la radura, e ad illuminare il pelo d’ebano della belva. Risplendeva meravigliosamente alla luce calda del Sole, pensò Bilbo, mentre agguantava un biscotto e se lo portava alla bocca…e fu proprio in quel momento che uno sbuffo dal naso del lupo lo distrasse.

Si fermò col biscotto a mezz’aria e la bocca socchiusa, e si accorse che le gli occhi del lupo si erano allargati…e se non stava puntando alla sua testa, sicuramente puntava al biscotto.  
Bilbo tirò il lato della bocca, corrugando le sopracciglia e arricciando il naso con aria indispettita.

“…hai già fatto colazione, e per la seconda colazione devi aspettare almeno un paio d’ore.”

Convinto, con un secco cenno della testa più per convincere sé stesso che l’animale (non sia mai che Bilbo Baggins parla con le bestie) diede un morso al dolce…ma non appena prese a masticare, il biscotto improvvisamente sembrò un boccone amaro…e riportando le iridi al lupo, osservò il suo muso che si trascinava appena sull’erba verso di lui, tentando di allungarsi e odorare il profumo della sua colazione.

Bilbo sospirò e tracciò una mezzaluna in aria con gli occhi, esasperato e preda dei rimorsi.

“E va bene…” Mormorò sconfitto, infilandosi il biscotto fra i denti e prendendone uno dal sacchetto, lanciandolo davanti al muso del lupo; nel tentativo di afferrarlo al volo fece forza sui muscoli delle spalle, e si sporse talmente tanto che Bilbo fece un balzo indietro rischiando di far cadere tutti i biscotti a terra, terrorizzato dall’improvviso movimento della bestia.

Il biscotto si sbriciolò nella fauci del mezzo lupo cadendo a terra, e subito, con fatica, il capo della bestia si alzò maestosamente da dove stava appoggiata a terra.

Non riuscì comunque ad alzarla completamente, ma Bilbo ebbe la possibilità di ammirare quanto fosse regale e fiero il portamento di quell’animale.

Evidentemente interessato al contenuto del sacchetto tentò di nuovo di allungare il muso…e Bilbo cedette, e lentamente lanciò tutti i biscotti, uno dopo l’altro, nelle fauci affamate del lupo.

Quando i biscotti furono finiti, e la bestia continuava ad essere molto attenta ai movimenti dello hobbit nella speranza che avesse altro da offrirgli, a Bilbo rimase solo un biscotto, ma tanto valeva che tornasse a casa per la seconda colazione.

Si fermò ad osservare il mezzo lupo che aveva perso interesse in lui, forse compreso che aveva finito le cibarie (se non altro era sazio da non considerarlo un papabile pranzo), e aveva preso a leccarsi mestamente la ferita da tagliola sulla zampa.  
A giudicare da quanto era profonda, Bilbo digrignò i denti…doveva fare veramente male. Ma avvicinarsi per controllare lo stato della ferita sarebbe stata una vera pazzia, gli avrebbe staccato un braccio o più fortunatamente una mano.

Quando i sensi di colpa dello hobbit si furono dissipati, compreso di aver fatto, per la mattinata, il suo dovere, si alzò e riafferrò il bastone…beccandosi un ringhio e un’occhiata decisamente torva dalla bestia, che osservava con aria poco rassicurante il pezzo di legno.  
Bilbo si mise sotto braccio il bastone e alzò le mani, mentre indietreggiava.

“Me ne vado, me ne vado!” Con il cuore che batteva a mille, indietreggiò fino ai rami degli alberi, quindi diede le spalle alla bestia e fuggì fra le fronde, tornando verso casa.

Dentro di lui si stava risvegliando un bagliore giocoso e avventato, la sua giovane e infantile anima Tuc che lentamente tornava a riaccendersi.

Sicuro che sarebbe tornato di nuovo, con il muso forte del lupo sempre impresso nella mente, iniziò a pianificare il suo ritorno, mentre attraversava i campi e all’orizzonte la Contea prendeva vita, con il Sole ormai alto nel cielo.


	3. GETTIN' CLOSER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo tenta di avvicinare il mezzo lupo che ha trovato nella foresta.

#  CAPITOLO SECONDO: GETTIN' CLOSER

  
  
  
  
  
  
 

"Tesoro…hai sentito questa mattina i Sackville?”  
  
Bungo alzò lo sguardo dal suo piatto di uova e pancetta, la sua seconda colazione, per lanciare un’occhiata torva a Belladonna.  
  
“Che hanno stavolta da lamentarsi?”  
La moglie alzò le spalle, mentre asciugava distrattamente un piatto di porcellana con uno straccio, prima di posarlo insieme agli altri.  
  
“Dicono che avevano il giardino saccheggiato. Che avevano le galline mezze spiumate e avevano perso un coniglio. Una volpe, forse?”  
  
A Bilbo andò di traverso un pezzo di pane. Iniziò a tossire violentemente, battendosi una mano sul petto per evitare di assumere un blu violaceo da asfissia e beccandosi un ‘Bilbo, piano, santo cielo non hai più l’età per ingozzarti!’ dalla madre.  
Quando Bilbo ebbe ripreso un colore simil rosato, Bungo alzò le spalle scocciato, ritornando a dare attenzioni alle sue uova strapazzate.  
  
“Ben gli sta, occhio per occhio…!”  
  
Appunto, pensò Bilbo.  
Ecco che un altro pezzettino di coscienza veniva risollevato.  
Trangugiò un sorso di latte freddo per togliere la sensazione fastidiosa che gli pizzicava la gola, quindi sospirò e riprese a tagliare con la forchetta un pezzo di pancetta rosolato.  
  
“A proposito caro…non ci hai detto dove sei stato stamattina”  
  
Bilbo si strinse di colpo nelle spalle, bloccando la forchetta contro il piatto con un clangore metallico.  
Era stato talmente occupato a pensare a quando sarebbe tornato dal mezzo lupo giù nel bosco, che aveva…’dimenticato’ di inventarsi una valida scusa per giustificare l’assenza alla prima colazione…ed era difficile per uno hobbit dare una spiegazione al non consumare la prima colazione, chiaro.  
  
Fortunatamente era maledettamente bravo a mentire. Ne aveva raccontate a centinaia durante l’infanzia, per convincere il padre che non si era mai allontanato troppo. Caratteristica ereditata dalla madre, ovvio.  
  
“Sono andato a controllare le arnie giù al fiume. Le api al mattino presto sono ancora assopite, capite…”  
  
Bilbo lanciò un’occhiata distratta ai due genitori che lo fissavano attentamente…quindi distolse lo sguardo per tornare a tagliare un pezzo particolarmente bruciacchiato di pancetta, dandogli fin troppo interesse. Stava già iniziando a sudare.  
  
“Si beh…in effetti fra poco inizieremo a raccogliere il miele.”  
  
Fortunatamente Bungo era uno uomo semplice e pratico, e lasciò correre. Si alzò, passò le posate e il piatto sporco alla moglie prima di uscire, ricevendo un dolce e tiepido sorriso da Belladonna…  
  
…sfortunatamente, Bilbo si dimenticava che non era l’unico ad avere sangue Tuc nelle vene, in quella casa.  
  
Scattò indietro con la sedia, trascinandola rumorosamente sul pavimento, quando la madre gli si sedette con un tonfo davanti, con gli occhi brillanti di interesse e malizia. Bilbo –odiava- quello sguardo. Non ci si scappava.  
  
“Allora…che hai fatto stamattina?”  
  
Bilbo deglutì a vuoto e dalla forchetta sospesa a mezz’aria cadde un pezzo di pancetta martoriata che si schiantò al pavimento. Boccheggiò un paio di volte spaventato, prima di riprendere un briciolo di contegno e abbassarsi a raccogliere il cibo da terra.  
  
“Mamma te l’ho detto, non farmi ripetere le co-“  
  
Quando si rialzò, si ritrovò il viso della madre tanto vicino che, se non l’avesse conosciuta bene, probabilmente lo avrebbe fatto cadere dalla sedia per lo spavento. Fortuna la conosceva. E conosceva anche quel sorrisetto furbo che gli stava spiaccicato in faccia. A volte sua madre non dimostrava la maturità che gli anni avrebbero dovuto comportare.  
  
“…una ragazza?”  
  
Bilbo rimase in silenzio per qualche istante, a pochi centimetri dal volto insistente e inquisitorio della madre. Soppesò bene la risposta…quindi, mantenendo un’espressione calma, pacata e superiore, si ritirò seduto.  
  
“Non dire niente a papà”  
  
Lì scattò una reazione –tipica- di ogni donna, a detta di Bilbo. Di ogni madre, anzi. La sentì battere i piedi in modo infantile sotto il pavimento e praticamente dondolarsi sul posto, mentre torturava con le dita il panno fra le mani, un’espressione curiosa e impaziente in volto. Una comare, insomma. In momenti come quelli, invece, aveva atteggiamenti che andavano _ben oltre_ la sua età.  
  
“Chi è tesoro?! Chi è?! Dillo alla mamma, caro! E’ una delle figlie dei Bolgeri?? Quella tanto bella con quei riccioli neri?! O è una Brandibuck? Ohhh adoro le giovani hobbit dei Brandibuck…!”  
  
Bilbo si lasciò scappare un sorriso. Sua madre era sempre stata quella che diceva che non gli avrebbe mai messo fretta per trovarsi una giovane sposa; diceva che avrebbe aspettato con pazienza quel giorno. Eppure ora che ne aveva un abbaglio stava già quasi programmando il colore del vestito nuziale della sposa.  
Finì di ingoiare l’ultimo boccone di pancetta, si pulì la bocca e si alzò, guardando gli occhi azzurri e speranzosi della madre.  
  
“A tempo debito, mamma…”  
  
Detto questo voltò le spalle a Belladonna, e si incamminò verso la porticina verde che aveva lasciato aperta Bungo per arieggiare la casa.  
Quella sarebbe stata una giornata lunga e pregna di impegni, alcuni dei quali Bilbo doveva eseguire con la massima discrezione. L’ultima cosa che voleva, era essere scoperto.  
  
Aveva ponderato a lungo su quello che stava combinando.  
Sulla pericolosità e sui risvolti rischiosi che potevano avere le sue azioni.  
  
Se quella belva si fosse rivelata, una volta rimessa in forze, per quello che la natura aveva pianificato per lei avrebbe fatto correre alla Contea un grosso rischio.  
Nella migliore delle ipotesi avrebbe razziato pollai e fattorie, ma nella peggiore…qualcuno poteva decisamente rimetterci la pelle.  
E più di una volta si ritrovò a pensare di lasciar perdere tutto, che era meglio così, che aveva già fatto il suo dovere e ora stava alla natura fare il suo corso.  
  
Ma per quanto Bilbo si sforzasse di trovare un motivo valido (e ne aveva, eccome) per lasciare morire di fame e stenti quella bestia, non riusciva a capacitarsi di lasciarla là a perire. Non dopo che l’aveva strappata a morte certa e si sentiva in qualche modo responsabile. Non dopo che lo aveva rapito con quegli occhi che nulla di animalesco avevano.  
  
Certo, la sicurezza che potesse vivere non c’era: le sue ferite potevano infettarsi, o forse già lo erano e sarebbe potuta morire per una propagazione della contaminazione al sangue.  
Per questo Bilbo doveva pianificare con accuratezza e meticolosità ogni cosa.  
 

~~~

  
Durante la mattinata si premurò di aiutare suo padre; raccolsero qualche pesca che era venuta matura, e strapparono le erbacce dall’orto.  
  
Mentre era chino sul terreno, con le mani sporche di terra, iniziò a pensare prima di tutto a come poter nutrire quella belva. Quell’ _enorme_ belva. Di certo un coniglio al giorno non sarebbe bastato a sfamarla; se fosse stato in forze magari avrebbe potuto mantenerlo vivo con una razione così misera, ma non in quello stato pietoso. Aveva bisogno di energie per riprendersi.  
Aveva pensato di andare da qualcuno nel villaggio a comprare una capra, ma avrebbe dato troppo nell’occhio. In più, per quanto benestanti fossero, non potevano permettersi di comprare una capra al giorno fintanto che si fosse rimesso in forze.  
  
Era un bel problema. Il problema maggiore, a dir la verità.  
  
Un’altra opzione era andare a caccia di roditori. Abbondavano, e sicuramente più di un hobbit del vicinato gli sarebbe stato grato, ma avrebbe dovuto passare giornate intere per procurarsi tanti topi da poterlo sfamare, e non poteva perdere così tanto tempo.  
  
L’unica, ultima, disperata soluzione…era che Bilbo Baggins andasse a caccia.  
Le praterie e le rade boscaglie intorno alla Contea erano zone fertili, ricche di flora e di fauna; e per quanto Bilbo non fosse esperto nella caccia, era la sua unica possibilità.  
Peccato non fosse un felino, altrimenti avrebbe potuto pescare qualche trota giù al fiume.  
  
Nel pomeriggio, Bilbo si armò; nell’armadio suo padre teneva un vecchio arco; scese in paese dal fabbro, che era anche un esperto armaiolo, e lo fece incordare; comprò qualche punta di freccia e sostituì quelle vecchie e logorate dal tempo.  
  
Si mise un sacco in spalla e, con la scusa con sua madre che voleva far pratica per fare colpo (sua madre era ovviamente gongolante all’idea) uscì per i campi.  
  
…A parte che rischiò di essere caricato da un grosso cinghiale, la giornata ebbe un magro risvolto.  
Nel tardo pomeriggio aveva raccattato solo un coniglio selvatico che, terrorizzato, si era bloccato nella sua tana, ed era riuscito ad infilarlo nel sacco.  
  
Per il resto, nulla di nulla.  
  
Bilbo tornò a casa più demoralizzato che mai.  
Che si aspettava d’altro canto? Di prendere un…che ne so…un cervo? Un cinghiale? Quelle erano prede per cacciatori esperti, non per piccoli hobbit abituati a mangiare latte e formaggio.  
  
…Latte. Ma certo. E il formaggio anche. Non era un felino, ma di certo poteva mangiarli. Aveva visto cani dei vicini mangiare anche pane e patate in mancanza d’altro.  
  
Mentre tornava sotto casa con il magro bottino, si chiuse dietro il cancello…e come approcciò la porta, sua madre la spalancò afferrandolo per le spalle.  
  
“Preso qualcosa?!”  
  
Bilbo rimase immobile all’entusiasmo della madre, lasciando lentamente cadere a terra e senza distogliere lo sguardo dalla donna (ondevitare facesse mosse false, a volte era meno prevedibile di un animale) il sacco con il piccolo coniglio esangue.  
  
“Non molto, anzi, ho rischiato di essere preda…”  
  
All’affermazione, vide sua madre sgranare gli occhi, che si illuminarono. Era felice. Che avesse fallito. Ora pure sua madre gioiva dei suoi fallimenti oltre al suo ego, perfetto.  
  
“E’ per questo che ci ha pensato la mamma…!”  
 

~~~

  
Belladonna condusse Bilbo nella dispensa; lì, in un sacco, stava un cervo; un’esemplare giovane ma pur sempre molto, ma molto più grande di un coniglio.  
  
“L’ho comprato dai Sottocolle! L’ho visto tornare oggi pomeriggio con questo in spalla…così farai bella figura!”  
  
“…sei…geniale, mamma”  
  
Bilbo era esterrefatto. La fortuna, finalmente, girava a suo favore. Ringraziò sua madre (per quanto fosse imbarazzato all’idea che pensasse fosse un fallito a prescindere, ovvio), nascose la selvaggina dove suo padre non l’avrebbe vista e comoda per essere raccattata alla sera, poi si avviò di nuovo in paese.  
  
Ora aveva bisogno di qualcosa per le sue ferite.  
  
Sapeva molto bene che non aveva una confidenza tale ancora con quell’animale da poter trattare le lacerazioni che gli ricoprivano il corpo, ma sapeva anche che prima si sarebbe procurato il necessario dal droghiere e meglio era. Inoltre non avrebbe dato nell’occhio a nessuno, avrebbe fatto la figura di essere previdente.  
  
Inoltre si ritagliò qualche striscia di stoffa da vecchi stracci di sua madre. Infilò tutto nello zaino, che si fece ancora più pesante quando vi mise dentro anche una ciotola abbastanza grande, una borraccia piena di latte e un pezzo di formaggio.  
  
Soddisfatto come non mai andò a farsi un bagno. Sua madre lo aveva spinto nella vasca, sicuro che quella sera si sarebbe dovuto incontrare con la sua ‘corteggiata’.  Se avesse saputo che la sua corteggiata era…grossa almeno 3-4 volte di più, e ricoperta di pelo…e pericolosa, inoltre…forse non sarebbe stata tanto felice, per quanto Tuc fosse. Non che fosse razzista o avesse pregiudizi.  
  
Si abbandonò nell’acqua calda. Era distrutto, e la giornata sarebbe stata ancora molto lunga. Si diede una veloce insaponata, si sciacquò e si asciugò per bene.  
  
Quando tornò in cucina, sicuro del fatto che gli sarebbe venuta fame la sera si preparò un bel pezzo di pane ripieno di prosciutto, lo richiuse in un panno e infilò anche quello nello zaino, che minacciava di esplodere.  
  
A tavola fu costretto a mangiare sotto lo sguardo di una gongolante Belladonna che già si faceva i siparietti più dolci e zuccherosi riguardo al figlio e la sua futura sposa, e Bungo che si lamentava di continuo dei vicini, ignaro della situazione.  
Fortunatamente passò presto…e prima di uscire avrebbe dovuto aspettare che suo padre finisse di annaffiare l’orto; si adagiò sulla poltrona…e si addormentò di colpo, esausto.  
 

~~~

  
“Bilbo…sveglia…!”  
  
Bilbo aprì gli occhi, mugugnando. Si accoccolò appena nella poltrona, prima di sbadigliare e strofinarsi gli occhi, assonnato…registrando appena dove si trovasse.  
  
“Ma…e l’appuntamento?”  
  
Belladonna stava china su Bilbo, con occhi preoccupati. Sul momento Bilbo non comprese bene cosa intendesse la madre per ‘appuntamento’. Si strofinò gli occhi impastati dal sonno, aprendoli e chiudendoli più volte…quindi si bloccò, fissando il vuoto.  
  
“…che ore sono?”  
  
Belladonna fece spallucce, guardando distratta e inquieta la finestra da cui non penetrava più la luce del sole.  
  
“Non saprei caro ma…ormai il Sole è sceso da molto.”  
  
In un istante Bilbo balzò in piedi. Maledizione si era addormentato.  
  
Corse a capicollo fuori dalla porta, solo per ritrovarsi di fronte un meraviglioso e sereno cielo stellato, che indicava che la sera era calata ormai da parecchie ore.  
Dannazione.  
Senza pensarci due volte andò nel retro della casa ad afferrare una torcia, e tornò in cucina per accenderla sulle braci morenti del fuoco. Si mise in spalla un mantello, lasciò il bastone a casa, si infilò lo zaino e si caricò la selvaggina sulle spalle, perdendo più volte l’equilibrio sotto lo sguardo preoccupato e al contempo rimproverante della madre.  
  
“Sai Bilbo, non credo che una ragazza resti fuori al buio fino a quest’ora…”  
  
“Oh no mamma, ti sbagli…” Si voltò a fissare la madre con un mezzo sorriso, baciandole fugacemente una guancia prima di infilare la porticina “Mi starà sicuramente aspettando.”  
 

~~~

  
Bilbo avrebbe voluto correre giù per i campi, ma il carico notevole non glielo permetteva di certo. Fortunatamente le poche ore di sonno lo avevano aiutato a riposarsi, e ora affrontava il breve viaggio rinnovato di spirito…seppur la notte un po’ spaventava.  
  
Non che le terre della Contea apparissero tanto spaventose la notte; anzi, la Luna brillava intensamente rischiarando le lande e le distese erbose, e la visuale non era tanto male.  
Tuttavia viaggiare di notte non era mai una cosa saggia per uno hobbit; a dir la verità non era saggio viaggiare e basta, per uno hobbit.  
  
Si addentrò nella foresta tenendo alta la torcia; qualche pipistrello gli sfiorò i ricci svolazzando, e Bilbo tremò alla sensazione fredda.  
Deglutì più volte, perché i rami della foresta impedivano ai raggi lunari di penetrarne le fronde, sicchè il buio era più intenso lì.  
  
Dopo pochi passi iniziò ad avvertire lo scrosciare del fiume…e insieme a quello, la paura gli fece irrigidire i muscoli della schiena tanto da fargli male, sotto il peso dell’ansia, dello zaino e della selvaggina.  
E più si avvicinava al rivo d’acqua, più sapeva che si avvicinava anche a _lei_.  
E così nella notte, seppur avesse una torcia, si sentiva terribilmente esposto.  
  
I tronchi si diradarono ben presto, e Bilbo si ritrovò nella radura. Prese il coraggio a due mani, fece un profondo respiro e avanzò di qualche passo, sporgendo la torcia per illuminare meglio la zona.  
  
Il suo cuore perse un battito, e temette veramente di cedere, quando si accorse che la radura era vuota.  
  
Sparita.  
  
La bestia non c’era più.  
  
Un terrore silenzioso si fece strada nelle viscere di Bilbo. Un’angoscia cupa, nera, che strisciava e ghermiva il suo petto.  
  
E poi un ringhio. Basso, lungo, minaccioso e feroce. Un suono che gli si insinuò nella testa e gli fece perdere il senno della ragione.  
La paura di morire agguantò il suo essere, e non fu più in grado di fare un pensiero sensato, mentre la torcia tremava talmente tanto nella sua mano da lanciare bagliori sconnessi sull’erba.  
  
Lentamente, non per sua volontà, spostò la torcia alla sua destra.  
  
Accanto a lui, l’enorme muso dell’animale lo fissava, quasi alla sua altezza. Tanto alto che per un sospiro non poteva fissarlo negli occhi.  
I denti esposti brillavano sinistramente, così come le sue iridi che alle fiamme apparivano accecati di follia.  
  
I polmoni di Bilbo si svuotarono velocemente.  
Sapeva che non c’era più nulla da fare. Avrebbe voluto gridare. Avrebbe voluto urlare, ma un doloroso nodo alla gola glielo impediva.  
  
Proprio quando si era arreso, riuscì appena a mormorare un flebile e tremante ‘No’…un ultimo diniego alla morte, che venne evidentemente accolto.  
  
D’improvviso il mezzo lupo si chetò; smise di ringhiare e abbassò lentamente il capo, scrutandolo.  
Annusò l’aria che lo circondava, lo fiutò attentamente qualche istante…prima di abbandonare l’aria feroce e minacciosa, e barcollare faticosamente verso la radura.  
  
Mentre Bilbo recuperava lucidità, senza capacitarsi ancora di molte cose, osservò la belva trascinarsi dove l’erba era stata precedentemente schiacciata dal suo corpo; zoppicava, e durante il breve tragitto incespicò cadendo più volte, latrando orribilmente per il dolore e mandando scariche di terrore lungo la schiena dello hobbit.  
La osservò accasciarsi mollemente al suolo, riuscendo solo a tenere il capo ritto e alto in sua direzione, quasi lo attendesse, ansando pesantemente.  
  
Bilbo rimase sconvolto dalla reazione della bestia. Lo aveva riconosciuto. Avrebbe potuto divorarlo, e invece lo aveva lasciato vivere.  
  
Ancora scosso dalla paura, Bilbo decise di avvicinarsi. Aveva solo bisogno di sedersi ora. E surreale era come quella creatura che pochi secondi prima lo aveva quasi fatto morire di paura, ora risultava l’unica figura rassicurante in quella radura.  
Tremando si gettò a terra, posando la torcia ai piedi di una roccia di modo che non toccasse l’erba e restasse sollevata.  
Si liberò velocemente dei suoi pesanti fardelli, e rimase con il fiato corto a guardare nel vuoto sulle sue ginocchia.  
  
Gli ci volle del tempo per riprendersi dallo shock; non era abituato ad emozioni forti, per nulla, e il trovarsi a un passo dalla morte lo scosse.  
Si dovette addirittura asciugare più volte la fronte madida di gocce fredde che la percorrevano, e avrebbe giurato di essere dello stesso, candido pallore della Luna in quel momento.  
  
Uno sbuffo da parte del mezzo lupo lo distrasse, costringendolo ad alzare il capo.  
Il pelo nero e lucido, alla fiamma della torcia, brillava meravigliosamente di rosso e giallo. Sembrava prendere fuoco, e il suo manto danzava a ritmo con le fiamme della torcia.  
  
Lo osservava. Silenzioso e tranquillo. Era sereno. Bilbo lo poteva capire dal linguaggio del suo corpo. Per quanto fosse martoriato e dolorante era rilassato, non aveva l’aria di doversi difendere. Si trovava a suo agio, e seppur non si fidasse ancora ciecamente dello hobbit ci stava…provando. Come se gli stesse dando una possibilità.  
  
Bilbo sbuffò pesantemente, passandosi una mano fra i riccioli umidi di sudore. Quindi avvertì con sollievo che i muscoli della schiena iniziavano lentamente a rilassarsi, seppur permaneva una stilettata fastidiosa ai lombi.  
  
Fu allora che si accorse di un dettaglio che mai aveva notato.  
Fra l’intricato e ispido pelo del lupo, sotto al collo, pendevano due piccoli oggetti metallici e lucenti. Risplendevano alla luce della torcia; sembravano due fermagli a forma di cerchietto, e si dondolavano mollemente al minimo movimento della bestia. Tenevano ferme quelle che parevano due treccine, e aguzzando la vista Bilbo notò che erano incisi, anche se non comprendeva cosa vi fosse scritto.  
  
“…Ma allora non sei selvatico.”  
  
Per Bilbo si spiegarono molti comportamenti dell’animale. Una bestia selvaggia lo avrebbe comunque aggredito anche riconoscendolo.  
  
Scosse il capo sorpreso mentre iniziava a frugare distrattamente nella borsa, da cui estrasse il pezzo di formaggio; subito gli occhi del lupo vennero attratti dall’alimento fra le mani di Bilbo, e le sue orecchie si rizzarono interessate.  
Incredibile il cambiamento che aveva fatto dal mattino, si era ripreso così in fretta.  
  
Gli lanciò il formaggio, e a giudicare da come si avventò su di esso Bilbo comprese che doveva essere molto affamato, ma che non era la prima volta che lo mangiava, stando al fatto che non lo fiutò nemmeno.  
Gli si impastava fastidiosamente fra i canini inadatti a quell’alimento, lasciandolo a leccarsi i baffi e biascicare rumorosamente nel tentativo di eliminarne i tocchi che si incastravano.  
  
“…Chissà dov’è il tuo padrone…”  
  
Alla parola, la bestia parve reagire. Abbandonò con lo sguardo il formaggio, continuando comunque ad avventarsi su di esso, e rivolse le iridi a Bilbo, che rimase interdetto quando lo sentì sbuffare quasi…infastidito, come se non avesse gradito le sue parole.  
  
Bilbo era affascinato oltre misura. Aveva sentito a lungo parlare di creature che comprendevano e spesso, come i draghi, parlavano addirittura la lingua comune.  
  
“Tu mi capisci…? Ma è…oh valar questo è assurdo.”  
  
Scosse il capo, mentre estraeva dalla borsa la borraccia contenente il latte e la ciotola.  
Stappò il contenitore e ne bevve avidamente un sorso prima di versarne il contenuto nella ciotola. Si alzò e, sotto lo sguardo interrogatorio e attento della belva, prese ad avvicinarsi…di tutta risposta, Bilbo si beccò un minaccioso ringhio.  
  
Evidentemente gradiva mantenere le distanze.  
  
“Tranquillo, non vengo a farti le coccole…” Sbottò offeso Bilbo, lasciando velocemente a terra la ciotola con il latte e arretrando lentamente, osservando come il mezzolupo trangugiava avidamente il nettare biancastro.  
  
Quando si rialzò si leccò il muso con l’enorme lingua, dando l’idea di essere decisamente rinfrancato.  
  
Fu allora che Bilbo si voltò e tolse dal sacco il giovane cervo.  
Rimase a fissarlo a lungo. Non aveva mai scuoiato un animale di quelle dimensioni, e rimase per un po’ a ispezionarlo perplessp, chiedendosi da dove cominciare.  
Non gliene fu tuttavia dato il tempo.  
  
“UO-LONTANO!” Urlò Bilbo, quando la belva prese ad avvicinarsi lentamente e incespicante, senza dar cenno di volerlo ascoltare.  
  
Si limitò ad avvicinarsi fintanto che ebbe le fauci a portata della preda, vi affondò i canini sotto lo sguardo preoccupato dello hobbit e se la trascinò facilmente indietro con forti strattoni dei muscoli del collo, allontanandola da Bilbo e portandola al sicuro, dove iniziò con precisione chirurgica a morderne il ventre e scoprirne la carne rossa.  
  
Bilbo arricciò il naso interdetto; avrebbe almeno gradito prepararla…non l’aveva cacciata personalmente, almeno scuoiarla. Invece pareva che sua madre non fosse l’unica a ritenere che non fosse all’altezza.  
Piantò il coltellino a terra, rimanendo sempre vicino alla torcia che manteneva un bel fuoco vivace.  
  
Mentre l’animale si sporcava sempre di più di rosso il muso, e rumorosamente biascicava, anche a Bilbo venne un certo languore. Infilò le mani nello zaino e scartocciò il panino.  
Lo addentò facilmente, e osservò come la bestia tirava e strappava la carne dalle ossa del giovane cervo.  
  
“Buon appetito, sai…l’educazione non te l’hanno insegnata”  
  
Sbottò Bilbo a bocca piena, lasciando cadere briciole ovunque e beccandosi un’occhiata distratta dal lupo, che non fece altro che sbuffare e tornare a divorare la carcassa.  
  
Mentre consumava il suo spuntino, Bilbo infilò le mani nello zaino, e ne estrasse gli stracci ritagliati e le erbe medicali. Lanciò un’occhiata distratta all’animale, che ferocemente spezzava le ossa del cervo. Di sicuro quella sera non si sarebbe lasciato avvicinare per tentare di dare almeno uno sguardo alle sue ferite.  
  
Ingoiò l’ultimo boccone del suo pane farcito e leggermente vecchio e duro proprio quando il lupo parve essere soddisfatto della quantità di cibo ingurgitata.  
  
Lo osservò mentre strappava il femore della zampa posteriore della carcassa e lo allontanava dai resti, mettendosi a sgranocchiarlo rumorosamente, più come se fosse un passatempo che un vero e proprio pasto.  
  
Bilbo sospirò. Gran parte della tensione era scivolata via dalle sue membra, e la compagnia dell’enorme animale ora non lo metteva così a disagio. In fondo era a stomaco pieno, e se non lo aveva divorato quando ancora era affamato ora era anche meno in pericolo.  
Il mezzo lupo alzò l’enorme testa dall’osso sgranocchiato, e si andò a leccare una ferita grondante sangue ormai coagulato. Era chiaro che, seppur l’animale sembrasse meno infastidito dal dolore, ancora ne risentiva.  
  
Bilbo decise che era il caso di fare un tentativo.  
  
Raccolse erbe medicali e le strisce di stoffa malamente strappate dagli stracci della madre, e con un famigliare tremore alle mani si alzò e tentò di muovere qualche passo verso il lupo.  
  
La bestia alzò di scatto la testa, osservandolo attentamente. Ne studiò ogni movimento, perché per gli animali il linguaggio del corpo era uno dei principali modi di comunicare. Non accennò a ringhiare e si limitò a ispezionarlo attentamente tramite gli occhi azzurri e piccoli rispetto all’enorme muso.  
  
La torcia alle sue spalle mandava lunghe ombre danzanti sul terreno, che si stagliavano quasi minacciose sulla bestia…e il corpicino di Bilbo emanava una gran quantità di paura e timore. Qualità che evidentemente il lupo parve non apprezzare.  
  
Infastidito dalla presa di posizione non sufficentemente sottomessa probabilmente a suo avviso, rizzò il pelo ispido sulle scapole che si gonfiò a corona intorno al suo collo, e mostrò le gengive rossastre insieme ad una fila di canini minacciosi. Non ringhiò, ma mise bene in mostra di non essere per nulla soddisfatto dell’altro.  
  
Bilbo si strinse di colpo nelle spalle e si bloccò sul posto. Più si era avvicinato, più si era ritrovato sconcertato dalle dimensioni dell’animale, che quando gonfiò il pelo risultò ancora più grande e minaccioso.  
  
Ingoiò un groppo di saliva fastidioso…e fece quello che gli parve più sensato fare.  
Si avvicinò al rivo d’acqua per fare in modo che la sua ombra non sovrastasse il lupo ma lo sfiorasse e basta, quindi fece qualche altro passo solo per trovarsi a qualche metro di distanza da lui, dove la luce si faceva più fioca.  
  
“Voglio solo aiutarti” Sibilò lo hobbit tremante e con un filo di voce, attirando l’attenzione del lupo che rizzò le orecchie interessato. Quindi si chinò a terra, e abbandonò in vista il necessario per medicarlo.  
  
Lì rimase qualche istante, osservando mestamente la bestia che annusava l’aria, allungando il collo in direzione degli strumenti…Bilbo tremò notando quanto fosse enorme il capo dell’animale, e il suo alito caldo solleticò le sue gambe perfino da sopra i calzoni.  
Poi il lupo ritirò il capo. Non fece alcun cenno e si limitò a…guardarlo. Calmo, pacato.  
  
Bilbo sperò di aver compreso…raccattò tremante il tutto, e strisciando nell’erba con gli occhi lucidi e spalancati dalla paura, si ritrovò faccia a faccia con l’animale.  
  
Era…enorme. Paragonare la sua stazza a quella del lupo era una follia.  
Lui era un piccolo hobbit. Mandava una piccola e tremula ombra ai piedi della bestia.  
Mentre l’animale…era una montagna. Dietro di lui…il buio più totale, il nulla.  
Il pelo brillava sinistramente alle fiamme della torcia, che si muovevano e si attorcigliavano al suo manto nero. Pareva si fondesse con la notte stessa, apparendo sempre più grande, sempre più maestoso e imponente.  
  
Da così vicino, Bilbo si perse nella linea muscolosa e letale della belva, creata per la caccia. Un predatore, messo al mondo per uccidere.  
I muscoli sulle scapole erano talmente sviluppati da formare quasi una gobba, e il collo sosteneva la sua testa che si ergeva maestosa contro Bilbo.  
  
Il giovane hobbit succhiò un lungo alito di aria fra le labbra, prima di serrarle in una linea sottile.  
Distrasse lo sguardo dall’integrità del lupo finalmente, per passare ad osservare la ferita che svettava pericolosamente aperta sulla sua zampa anteriore; si chinò appena con il capo per avvicinarsi e vedere meglio, stringendo gli occhi azzurri.  
  
Intorno al taglio di un rosso acceso si ammassava un grumo scuro e rossastro di sangue coagulato, che si impastava alla lunga peluria dell’animale, creando un vero e proprio disastro. I margini della ferita, dove si scorgeva a malapena la pelle grigiastra del lupo, risultavano leggermente arrossati, probabilmente a causa di un’infezione.  
Diciamo che il quadro generale non era dei migliori.  
  
Bilbo storse il naso e sospirò pensieroso e preoccupato. Non erano le sue scarse capacità di cura a dargli pensieri…più di tutto lo spaventava l’idea di medicare una ferita così compromessa e profonda ad un animale così istintivo e feroce, che non avrebbe pensato due volte a staccargli una mano se avesse provato dolore.  
  
Si grattò distrattamente la nuca, poi rivolse lo sguardo al lupo.  
La bestia non si era mossa di un centimetro. Lo aveva lasciato osservare le ferita senza accennare fastidio alla sua vicinanza. Aveva uno sguardo che a dispetto del suo aspetto minaccioso, era molto rassicurante.  
Bilbo fece affidamento ai suoi nervi.  
  
“Ti farà male…” Sussurrò, mentre tremante avvicinava entrambe le mani alla zampa. La sua voce si incrinò pericolosamente, quasi come se fosse entrato in empatia con il suo dolore, come se stesse provando lo stesso bruciore.  
  
Come ebbe il pelo scuro fra le dita, un brivido lo percorse. Era stranamente caldo e morbido, al contrario di come appariva. Gli mandava scariche piacevoli lungo la schiena scorrere la propria pelle fra la peluria dell’animale. Sotto le mani poteva avvertire i muscoli della zampa rilassati ma vigorosi, ben delineati e forti.  
  
Una creatura così imponente, ridotta ad un ammasso di ferite e carne in gangrena.  
O forse no, si chiese Bilbo, mentre alzava il capo solo per fissare le proprie iridi azzurre in quelle dell’animale. Solo per trovarsi sovrastato dal muso chino della belva…che ora, in fondo, aveva ben poco di bestiale.  
  
La belva lo osservava muto, contemplando la figura minuta sotto di lui. E parlava con quegli occhi. Diceva ‘Sono pronto’, o ‘Fai pure’, Bilbo poteva solo immaginarlo cosa volesse comunicargli con quello sguardo.  
Seppe solo che in quelle ampolle blu mare trovò il coraggio nascosto dentro di sé.  
  
Afferrò uno straccio e lo andò ad inzuppare nel ruscello, il tutto alle fiamme della torcia che resisteva alle sue spalle. Lo strizzò per bene e tornò dall’animale, dove si chinò e lentamente, come se stesse per pulire un’anfora di cristallo, ve la posò sopra.  
  
Uno sbuffo abbandonò le narici del lupo, che si irrigidì; Bilbo tirò la bocca in un’espressione addolorata e dispiaciuta, mentre tentava di togliere i grumi di sangue più grossi e qualche pezzo di terra che era rimasto incastrato nella carne viva.  
  
“Deve fare un male tremendo…” E mentre mormorava questo con la mano libera percorse il suo pelo, risalendo lungo la zampa, arrivando ai muscoli del collo dove si fermò ad accarezzarlo appena.  
  
Il lupo rimase spiazzato forse alla sensazione di avere le mani dell’altro addosso e tentò di divincolare la zampa dalle dita premurose dello hobbit; e ce la fece…ma Bilbo non si lasciò intimorire e ritornò a pulire la ferita.  
  
Accadde più volte a dir la verità. Istanti in cui l’animale si mise a ringhiare minacciosamente, in cui si divincolò dalle cure di Bilbo, in cui soffiò infastidito e ad un tratto tentò anche di alzarsi e andarsene.  
Eppure Bilbo lo fermò ogni volta. Non con la forza, ovviamente…in uno scontro corpo a corpo, anche in quelle condizioni lo avrebbe messo ko con un colpo delle sue possenti zampe.  
Vi si impose semplicemente, con fermezza e decisione, con lo sguardo serio e determinato.  
  
Ed ogni volta a quella reazione da quella minuta creatura il lupo rimaneva spiazzato e si lasciava medicare, pazientando e ringhiando contro il dolore, combattendo contro il bruciore delle erbe medicali e dell’acqua versata sulle ferite.  
  
Dopo un’ora di ‘combattimento’, Bilbo si ritrovò sudato e ansante, ma soddisfatto.  
I ricci gli si erano appiccicati alla fronte e alla nuca, e la camicia pure non faceva una gran figura.  
  
Prese un lungo sospiro mentre osservava l’animale le cui ferite erano state pulite e fasciate.  
  
“NO!” Urlò Bilbo e piantò un piede a terra, quando l’animale tentò con i denti di strapparsi una fasciatura; l’animale rizzò le orecchie interdetto, ma parve dargli ascolto…lo hobbit si passò le dita fra i capelli disperatamente, quindi alzò entrambe le mani di fronte a sé, gesticolando.  
  
“Senti…ci ho messo un’eternità, ok? Porta pazienza, le toglierò io quando saranno guarite.”  
  
La bestia di nuovo sbuffò, stavolta parve decisamente infastidito dall’atteggiamento dello hobbit. Scosse il pelo del collo da una parte all’altra, tintinnando insieme i ganci metallici che tenevano chiuse le due trecce che pendevano dal suo manto.  
  
A questo punto Bilbo si affrettò a riporre tutto nello zaino, poiché la luce della torcia pareva davvero non volergli dare tempo, affievolendosi istante dopo istante.  
Quando fu carico dei suoi fardelli si voltò a osservare l’animale che aveva posato la testa sulle zampe anteriori, riposando.  
Bilbo sorrise appena. In fondo in fondo…ora non ricordava altro che un grosso, vecchio cane martoriato. Un randagio forse.  
  
Si morse le labbra agitato, vedendo che la torcia andava velocemente ad affievolirsi…lanciò di nuovo un’occhiata al lupo, e gli si avvicinò prima di andarsene.  
Si chinò lentamente, e alzò una mano tremante verso di lui…  
  
“Io…vado…eh…” Voleva dargli un gesto d’affetto. Bilbo non era mai stato bravo a relazionarsi con le persone…anche con quelli della sua età. Con gli animali…non ne aveva mai avuti. E non sapeva bene come comportarsi in genere, come salutare…ma sua madre, in fondo, sarebbe stata sconcertata dal suo comportamento, se avesse saputo che se ne era andato dalla sua ‘ragazza’ senza nemmeno darle un gesto d’affetto.  
  
Il lupo alzò l’enorme testa, e nel suo sguardo il tremante hobbit vide quasi una punta di incredulità…come se volesse dire ‘Cosa hai in mente?’.  
  
Evidentemente, pensò Bilbo, erano in due a non essere molto…ferrati nelle relazioni.  
  
La bestia lanciò qualche occhiata alla mano vibrante a mezz’aria e poi al viso di Bilbo…quindi infastidito diede un colpo di muso alla mano per spostarla dalla sua visuale, sbuffando, evidentemente insofferente.  
  
Bilbo ritirò di colpo le dita e assunse un’espressione corrucciata.  
  
“Oh, beh…!” Si alzò di scatto tenendo i pugni chiusi lungo i fianchi, beccandosi un’altra occhiata altezzosa dall’animale. Ora il suo lato umano aveva assunto un’aspetto incredibilmente fastidioso…tipico di quei ragazzacci che da piccoli si prendevano gioco di Bilbo.  
  
“..t-tu…! S-Sei…!” Lo hobbit si ritrovò furioso. Infuriato con un’animale, oltretutto. Era così assurdo da farlo diventare ancora più paonazzo dalla rabbia. Ma ora non era di fronte a quelli che un tempo lo canzonavano e lui non aveva mai il coraggio di rispondere…e ne approfittò per sfogarsi. “…S-Sei un…disgraziato!”  
  
…In fondo era un Baggins rispettabile, non poteva lasciarsi andare a insulti da…paesanotto.  
  
E si voltò sui grandi piedi pelosi facendo strada fra le fronde con un passo pesante e borbottando insulti…lasciandosi alle spalle un interdetto mezzo lupo, che lo osservò allontanarsi con l’aria di non aver compreso per nulla la reazione dell’altro…anche se in realtà, aveva ben compreso ogni parola.  
 

~~~


End file.
